Die For Me
by Phenomstress
Summary: When you live in terror, you can never truly escape it, it'll always find you, and come back for more.
1. Chappy 1

Title: Die For Me  
Author: Miss Calysto-Helmsley  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one except Jessica.  
Summary: A dark dark concept.  
  
~*~*~*~  
Ya know. Most people would kill to fill my shoes. Kill. There's an interesting word huh?  
It's amazing the petty things that will cause one human being to take another human beings  
life. I should know I lived that life. And so has my husband. Maybe I should start from the  
beginning. Would that help you out? Yeah I thought it would.  
  
My name is Jessica Helmsley. Yeah you know me now don't ya? I am the famous wife of  
the Game. WWF's own Triple H. He's nothing like his character, far from it really.  
Everything started back when that damn magazine came out. I was so proud of Hunter.  
He had a magazine devoted to him. To him! They were finally giving him the credit he  
deserved. Poor baby. Too bad it took an injury to bring forth that respect.  
  
Anyway, back to the magazine right? There was a four page spread about his home life.  
Including his lovely wife. Heh, yeah I do have an ego but hell, wouldn't you if you was the  
Game's wife? They showed our wedding pictures. He's so handsome in a tux. He looked  
much better at my wedding then the fake one on TV. We've been dating since high  
school. We hated each other in middle school. But when we were in high school  
everything changed. It all started at a keg party. I'll never forget it. We were drunk, and  
we were playing truth or dare, and they dared us to kiss. And our kiss lasted for about ten  
minutes.   
  
We fell in love, and we married back when he wasn't Triple H. But when he was known as  
Terra Ryzing. Cute name huh? He didn't think so. We were the perfect couple. I was  
offered a job at WWF New York when it opened and that's how I got to be involved with  
Hunter's work. Vince talked to my boss at the restaurant and they gave me pay-per-views  
off and even flew me to the city to be with my husband. All this was covered in the  
magazine. And the magazine even said where I worked. I had people asking me for  
autographs. Hunter would laugh at me and smile. He did that when he thought I was  
doing something cute. I liked the attention at first but it got bothersome after a while. The  
fans started asking me these questions like "How's your sex life with Hunter?" or "Is he  
really banging Stephanie behind your back?" That one is funny to me. Me and Stephanie  
are friends, which most people find funny. She's really nice though, not like her character.   
  
But something happened when that magazine came out. Something awful. A part of my  
past I hate to think about came back to slap me in the face, and Hunter couldn't stop it. He  
tried bless his heart, but even the Cerebral Assassin was no match for this.   
  
Which brings me to my story.... 


	2. Chappy 2

It's been close to ten years now. Ten damn years. It's hard to escape the past I guess. Too  
bad I learned this the hard way. Let's see how can I catch you up to date on everything. I  
guess I should do what my husband says and "cut the bullshit and start from the  
beginning." So I guess I'm going to listen to my husband.  
  
Just this once.  
  
It started back when I was in college and Hunter was in wrestling. It's hard to keep a  
relationship with someone who travels cross country with-in a matter of months. But we  
stayed together. I stayed in Georgia. That's were I was going to college. It was a  
wonderful little town. It was highly populated but on the outskirts of the town, it was  
good old fashioned country setting.  
  
I used to write hundreds of letters to Hunter, telling him about the tiny little town I had  
wound up in. And when the WWF swept through Georgia, Hunter would always stop by  
to visit me. I had rented out a small little cabin out in the country. Me and Hunter loved it.  
It was a good thirty minute drive to the college, but you couldn't escape the view. I know  
what you're thinking.  
  
At least, I know what I think you should be thinking.  
  
Hunter as a country boy? Well, it's true, there's a just something about being out in the  
country. It's relaxing, it doesn't have all the hustle and bustle of everyday city life. So you  
can escape and become your own person. But there is something I have learned. You can't  
trust everyone.  
  
Not by a long shot.  
  
I was having trouble making payments on my cabin. I'm too stubborn to call my Superstar  
boyfriend and say, "Hey, I bitched out my boss, got fired and now I'm about to lose my  
cabin. Can I borrow a shitload of money from you, oh yeah I'll make you a great wife!"   
  
Right.  
  
I decided to go to one of my friends. And borrow four hundred bucks. Well he gave it to  
me, and I learned a lesson. If you borrow money from someone, you better make damn  
sure you can pay that person back quickly, and you better make sure that person isn't  
crazy.  
  
I wish I'd known about the last thing. Who would of thought that there'd be some crazy  
psycho rednecks running around in the heart of the deep south.  
  
Heh, and you'd think I'd be smarted since I was in college right? That's the same damn  
thing Hunter said. 


End file.
